


留影

by Dailir



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir
Summary: Jay, Joan和Bart的温馨家庭小故事。





	留影

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年的旧文。

 

      “巴特！你又在干嘛呢？”杰刚刚接住一只猫——一只被跑上房顶的巴特吓得四脚打滑自由落体的橘猫。

      杰喊得挺大声，但巴特却没听到，因为他本人已经跑到邻居家屋后的树上去看树梢的一窝鸟了。

      杰今天有点头疼，而巴特就是他头疼的直接原因。巴特从今天清晨起就开始上蹿下跳，这可属于难得一见的现象，毕竟他是个有神速力的孩子，可以每天在上学前最后一秒完成从起床到吃早饭的全部流程，而早起并非他的众多爱好之一。但今天是周末，巴特不上学，他上房揭瓦。

      在目睹巴特在楼梯上加速下滑、差点打碎橱柜里的所有碗碟、以及惊吓一只橘猫之后，杰决定和他谈谈。（顺便说一句，这个“差点”是杰力挽狂澜的结果。）

 

      巴特已经在一分钟里第五次经过门口的草坪了。自从巴特住进杰家里以来，门口草坪的修剪难度直线上升——因为只要巴特回家的时候忘记刹车（当然，通常也不能指望他记得敲门），原本整洁的草坪就会瞬间乱得像被飓风刮过一样。

      “巴特，停下来，我们现在需要谈谈。”杰的声音终于响起。

 

      巴特跑得快，巴特没听见。

 

      杰叹了口气，在巴特第六次接触到门口草坪的时候——抓住了他的手腕，并偷走了他的速度。巴特终于停下来，抬头看着杰的眼睛，把双手背在身后，鞋尖靠在一起蹭了两下。“我不想‘谈谈’，我只是想试试拍照。”

      杰这才发现巴特的脖子上挂着一台小相机。“为什么你今天想要拍照？你拍了什么？”杰试着把“拍照”和巴特刚刚的反常行为联系在一起，虽然这孩子的大部分行动都有点“反常”，但杰觉得今天自己靠近真相的速度已经算得上很快了。理解一个小孩子的思维方式，对他这个年纪的人来说是一项不小的挑战。

      “这星期学校有一个摄影比赛，”巴特挠挠头，“主题是‘可爱’——我报名了。”

      “那你拍了什么呢？可以给我看看吗？”

      “给你，”巴特把挂在脖子上的相机递给杰，“我拍了好多呢，花花草草、小鸟、还有猫。但我觉得它们都还不够可爱。”

      杰接过相机，看了两张照片之后，开始努力控制自己的面部肌肉，以免在巴特面前笑出声来。所有的照片都是模糊的，其中包括糊成一片绿的花花草草、努力吞下一条毛毛虫的，没长全羽毛的雏鸟、还有被吓得弓起背，炸开毛，看起来整个胖了一圈的橘猫。巴特站在他对面，扁着嘴。

 

      琼从二楼书房探出头，还带着眼镜， “杰，巴特，你们刚刚在做什么呢？我在二楼都能听见你们吵吵闹闹的。”

      “在二楼当然能听见，巴特刚才都跑到房顶上去了！”杰决定不再憋着笑，并把琼也叫过来分享一下这份“欢乐”，“你快下来看看吧，巴特刚刚在拍照！”

      琼下楼走到门口草坪的时候，迎接她的是一个笑出眼泪的杰，和一个明显是快要生气了的巴特。“就知道笑话小孩子，杰·加里克，再这个样子我可要打死你哦。”她拍了一下杰的后脑勺，然后从他手里抢过相机。她把相机在巴特面前晃了一晃，“我可以看看吗？”

      “可以。”巴特不开心，但他还是答应了。他不明白自己的照片到底有什么可笑的。

 

      “扑哧——哦抱歉巴特，你拍得不错，”琼在巴特的相机里看到的第一张照片，是那只岔开四条腿的，惊恐的橘猫。琼又对自己的评价作了一些补充，“如果摄影比赛的主题是‘可笑’的话，我敢保证你肯定能拿第一。”

      “咳咳，”杰终于擦掉了笑出来的眼泪，“琼，你刚刚说的话，对改善现状并没有帮助。”

      哦，天啊，巴特已经委屈得快要哭出来了。

 

      琼把手指放进巴特的头发里揉搓了一圈，聊以安慰。她举起手里的相机，对准杰，转头看向巴特，“你看，拍照的时候不要着急，”她又去盯着相机，调好光圈，“慢慢来，”她一边后退几步，一边调整焦距，“手一定要稳，这种时候你可不要振动，”她按下快门，“大功告成！”琼蹲下来，和巴特一起端详着刚刚拍下来的杰，微笑着，“你看，他多帅。”

      “琼！”巴特突然拍手大叫一声，像发现了新大陆似的，“我想到要拍什么了！——让你来拍，再给杰拍一张！”

      “为什么？”琼和杰面面相觑，同时问出声来。

      “因为你们相爱！”巴特大声说，声音大到杰和琼都开始脸红。

 

      “琼，你爱杰，对吧？”巴特继续大声说下去，丝毫没有注意到两个老年人的尴尬。

      “是的。”琼回答，脸依然红着，但带着微笑。

      “所以嘛，他在你眼里就是最可爱的事物，对不对？”

      琼觉得巴特看向她的眼神好像淘金者看见了金矿。

 

      她把目光从巴特身上移开，转而看向杰，带着几分调笑的意味。杰的脸已经红透了，他感觉自己的身上几乎要开始冒烟。这样的杰好像真的挺可爱，琼心想。于是她回过头来，看着巴特，一字一顿地说：“对，杰是我见过的最可爱的事物。”

      “哦，琼。你竟然真的说出来了。”杰在害羞。尽管他试图以扶住额头的姿势来掩盖尴尬，但他嘴角上扬的弧度暴露了一切。

      “也就是说，你拍出来的杰就是世界上最可爱的杰了。”巴特觉得自己说的很有道理。

      “这个主意听起来不错，”琼向杰招招手：“来吧，在这儿拍一张。”

 

      杰向琼的方向走了几步，把双手放在腰上，露出一个能看见八颗牙齿的阳光笑容。“这个姿势怎么样？”

      “今天天气不错，光线很好。”琼举起相机，“你的脸，再稍微往左偏一点。”

      “这样呢？”

      “可以了，现在你只需要继续保持微笑。”

 

      几乎在快门响起的一瞬间，杰已经跑到了琼身后，“快让我看看。”

      琼低头看着相机上的图片，“喏，姿势很丑，但人不错。”

      “琼——”杰从身后圈住她的腰，在她的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。

 

      “我也要看！”巴特跳起来试图让自己的视线高于相机屏幕，“我要确认一下杰是不是真的很可爱。”

      “哈哈，巴特，杰确实很可爱，你也一样，”琼笑了起来，“但你可不能用这张照片去参赛，因为它并不是你自己的作品。”

      “好吧，我会自己拍一张的，但你要把相机还给我。”巴特做出一个标准的委屈表情，从琼手里接过相机，又用那一双大眼睛看着杰，“你也要把东西还给我。”

      “什么东西？”

      “我的速度。”巴特耸耸肩。

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.巴特最终交上去的摄影作品，是他的自拍。


End file.
